Dicionário de Vampiro: A Máscara
Este é um dicionário de termos de Vampiro: A Máscara. Os termos listados abaixo não são representantes de todos os termos usados no jogo, são apenas aqueles que aparecem mais vezes ou em mais livros da linha. Os termos com a marca (N/O) são termos não oficiais de tradução no Brasil, traduzidos na wiki por fãs para facilitar a compreensão do jogo, e pdem ser substituidos a medida que termos oficiais sejam criados. Se voce reconhecer o termo oficial para algum termo com essa marcação, deixe um recado na Página de Discussão ou nos comentários deste artigo, citando a fonte, para que possamos substitui-lo. Termos principais Estes são os termos que aparecem no livro de regras central na (Primeira Edição, Segunda Edição, Edição Revisada ou no V20 , bem como Guia para a Camarilla, Guia para o Sabá, Guia para os Anarquistas e Tempor do Sangue Fraco. Termos específicos da Camarilla são marcados com um ©, Sabbat com um (S), Anarquistas com um (A) e termos do Sangue Fraco com um (SF) Note que vários livros suplementares (especificamente Livro dos Condenados, , e várias antologias de ficção e Jyhad - trabalhos relacionados) copiam parcial ou totalmente o léxico da VtM Second Edition. Note that several supplemental books (notably Book of the Damned, , and various fiction anthologies and Jyhad-related works) partially or fully copy the lexicon from VtM Second Edition. Several of the most common terms listed here (namely, Caine and the clans) aren't listed in the lexicon of the core rulebook, but are listed in the lexicon in the Clan Novel Saga. Common Parlance * Abbot (S) * Allthing © * Anarch (A) * The Anarch Movement (A) * Antitribu (S) * Archbishop (S) * Archon © (was Old Form in 1E/2E) * Assamite * Auctorias Ritae (S) * Ball © * Baron (A) * Barony (A) * The Barrens * The Beast * The Becoming * Bishop (S) * The Black Hand (referring to the actual Black Hand) * Blood * Blood bond (was Vulgar Argot in 1E/2E) * Blood Feast (S) * Blood Hunt © * Blood Kindred (term only included in 1E/2E) * The Book of Nod * Brave (S) * Breach © * Brood (only in 1E/2E) * Brujah * Caine * Cainite (Old Form in 1E/2E) * Caitiff * Camarilla © * Cardinal © * Chantry © * Chief (S) * Childe * Clan * Clanless * Code of Milan (S) * Column (S) * Communal Haven (S) * Conclave © * Consistory (S) * Convention of Thorns (C & S) * Coterie (Old Form in 1E/2E) * Court © * Coven (S) * Creation Rites (S) * Daughters and Sons (of Caine) (S) * Destruction © * Diablerie * Domain * Ductus (plural ducti) (S) * Elder * Elysium © * Embrace * Esbat (S) * Festivo dello Estinto (S) * The Final Death * Fire Dance (S) * Fledgling * Followers of Set * Founded Pack (S) * Founders © * Gang (A) * Gangrel * Gear (A) * Gehenna * Generation * Ghoul * Giovanni * The Great Jyhad (S) * Hand (S) * Harpy © * Haven * Hulul (S) * Hunger, The * Idealist (A) * Ignobilis Ritae (S) * Inconnu * Inner Circle © * Justicar © * Keeper of Elysium © * Kindred * The Kiss * Lasombra (S) * The Life * Loyalist (S) * Lupine * Lush * Malkavian © * Malkavian Madness Network © * The Man * The Masquerade © * Monomacy (S) * Nomadic Pack (S) * Nosferatu © * Ordeal © * Pack (S & A) * Paladin (S) * Palla Grande (S) * Path of Enlightenment (S) * Pioneer * Piper (A) * Priest (S) * Primogen (was Old Form in 1E/2E) © * Prince © * Prior (S) * Priscus (S) * Prometheus (TB) * Pyramid © * Rant © * Ravnos * Recruit (S) * Red List © * Regent (S) * The Riddle (only in 1E/2E) * Rogue * Sabbat (S) * Scourge © * Sect * Seer (TB) * Seneschal © * Setites * Sheriff © * Sire * Spawning Pools © * Toreador © * The Traditions © * Tremere © * True Sabbat (S) * Tzimisce (S) * Unbound (TB) * Vaulderie (S) * Ventrue © * Vessel * Vinculum (S) * The War of Ages (A) Old Form * Abactor (TB) * Amaranth * Ancilla (plural ancillae) * Angellis Ater (S) * Antediluvian * Antitribu (A & C) * Autarkis * Avetrol (from TB) * The Blood Oath (was Common Parlance in 1E/2E) * Canaille * Carthagos © * Cauchemar * Cockalorum (TB) * Comprador (TB) * Consanguineous (spelled Consanguineus in 1E/2E) * Coterie * Cunctator * Diaspora * Domitor (not included in 1E/2E) * The Fall © * Fealty © * Footpad * Gentry * Golconda * Humanitas * Inceptor (TB) * Jus Noctis © * Jyhad * Kamut (S) * Kine * Labyrinth * Lacheur (S) * Leech * Lextalionis * Lineage * Manus Nigrum (misspelled "Manus nigram" in the Clan Novel Saga) (S) * Methuselah * Nemesis © * Neonate * Noddist * Osiris * Papillon * Pax * Praxis © * Progeny * Promethean * Pueri * Rastacouere (TB) * Regnant * Retainers * The Return (A) * Revenant * Sabbat (A) * Shakar (plural shakari) (S) * Siren * Somnus * Suspire * Sword of Caine (S) * The Third Mortal * Thrall * Vitae (is Common Parlance in Guide to the Camarilla) * Voivode (S) * Wassail (only in 1E/2E and Sins of the Blood) * Whelp * Whig (was Vulgar Argot in 1E) * Wight (mortals) * Witch-hunter Vulgar Argot * Alleycat * Angstburger * Apeshit * Ash * Banking, Banker: * Bat (S) * Bitch (S) * The Black Hand (as a reference to the whole Sabbat, not to the actual Black Hand) * Bling * Blister * Bloat * Blood Doll * Blooded * Bloodline (spelled "Blood Line" in 1E) * Boojum * 'Bot * Brightening Sunsets * Butterfly * Cannibal * Cape * Casanova * The Change * Chica * Cleanup © * Cleaver (TB) * Clockwatcher * Collar * Costello (S) * Counting Coup (S) * Crowley (S) * Cub Scouts © * The Damned * Dessert * Did * Do Over * Dog * Donor * Doornail * Farmer * Fief * Five (A) * Fluke (TB) * Fossil * Futon * Fuzzy * Go Down * Grandpa * Half-Breed * Happy Meal * Head * Headache * Headhunter * Highway Haven (A) * Homebody (TB) * Horseman (S) * Injun, or Indian (S) * Inky * John Law © * Juice * Juicebag * Keg * Laid * Leftovers * Lick * Lunch * Lupine Alley * Monster * Munchies * Nibs * Oops © * Perv * PF * Pimp * Pipes * Poet * Prefrosh * Princeling * Rabbit * The Rack * Rag * Rake * Recruiting © * Renfield (Person) * Renfield * Rug * Sabbot © * Sand Castle * Sandman * Scoutmaster © * Shovelhead * Slummer * Slumming * Snap * Snoop (TB) * Soy * Speed Bumps * Stalker * Starfucker * Suntanning * Teardrop * Tease * Tentacle © * TFBS * Tongue (S) * Trashman * Turf * Uncle * V * Valentine * Vato * Vector * Vegetary * Vlad * Whack Job * Witch * Wolfie * Yawp Other Sabbat terms These terms appear in the lexicons in the Players Guide to the Sabbat, Caine's Chosen: The Black Hand, or the Clan Novel Saga, but aren't assigned Common/Old/Vulgar status. * Albigensian, or Cathar * Les Amis Noirs * Blooding * Brothers and Sisters * Cadets * Canonicus, or Patriot * City Gangrel * Column (Black Hand) * Corrupter, or Heretic * Country Gangrel * Dementation * Dominion * Ductus (plural ducti) (Black Hand) * Elysian Fields * Emissary * Friends of the Night * Harmonist * Infidel * Inner Circle * Kamut (Black Hand) * Mustajib * Necronomist * Noddist (Path of Caine) * Nomad, Nomadic Sabbat * Nosferatu Kingdom * Obtenebration * Outlander Gangrel * Pale Rider * Pander * Prize * Remover * Rules of Monomacy * Scout * Second * Seraph * Shakar (plural shakari) (in the Black Hand) * Siege * Slave * Templar * Unifier * Vicissitude * War Party * Watch * Watch Commander * Watchtower * Wild Hunt Other Tzimisce terms These terms appear in Clanbook: Tzimisce Revised or in the Clan Novel Saga, but aren't assigned Common/Old/Vulgar status. * Azhi Dahaka * Bogatyri * Boyars * Fleshcrafting * Knezi * Koldun * Manse * Szlachta * Tirsa * Vozhd * Zadruga * Zulo form Assamites These terms appear in Clanbook: Assamite, Blood Sacrifice: The Thaumaturgy Companion, or the Clan Novel Saga, but aren't assigned Common/Old/Vulgar status. * Alamut * Amr * Asabiyya * Become one * Caliph * Castellan * Children of Haqim * The Curse * Du'at * Dur-An-Ki * The Eagle's Nest * End * En'esh * Fida'i * Get of Khayyin * Gin-gin * Haqim * Heartblood * Hijra * Ikhwan * Jihad * Kadd * Kafir * Khabar * Khayyin * Kufr * Mumin * Munafiqun * Muruwa * The Old Man * The One * Path of Blood * Rafiq * Scribe * Shahid * Tajdid * Taqiyya * Tyre, Treaty of Tyre * Umma * The Unconquered * Vizier Ravnos These terms appear in the lexicons in Clanbook: Ravnos, Clanbook: Ravnos Revised and Libellus Sanguinis 4: Thieves in the Night. * Alexandrites * Amria * Asuratizayya * Baro * Bashirites * Brahman * Chandalas * Children of Sarrath * Draba * Gajo (plural gaje) * Georgio * Jati * Juvindo * Kaen * Karavalashina Vrana * Kris * Krisatora * Kshatriyas * Kumpania/Kumpaniya (plural kumpaniyi) * Marhime * Mayaparisatya * Mulo * Patshiv (plural Patshiva) * Phaedymites * Phralumo * Phuri Dae * Samadji * Sarrath * Shanglo * Shilmulo * Siddhi * Sudras * Svadharma * Tumnimos * Tzaddik * Vaisyas * Vurdon * Vurma * Wuzho * Zapathasura Other Anarch terms These slang terms appear in the second appendix of The Anarch Cookbook. * Arbor Day * Baby * Bailiffs, or Beetle Bailiffs * Beastie Boy * Bloodhound * Chopsticks * Cry Wolf * Doing a Houdini, Pulling a Houdini, Been Houdinied * The Face * Flea Circus * Go Anarch * Havin' a Gas * Judge Wapners * Ketchup * Lickstick * Little Red Riding Hood * Low-Cal Diet, Diet Soda * Lugosi * Machiavelli's Brats * Mother's Milk * Rotten Apple * Stealing years, liberating years * Tick * Waterloo * White Zombie * Wine Cooler * Zombie Tal'mahe'Ra The lexicon of the Tal'mahe'Ra (the "True Black Hand") from Dirty Secrets of the Black Hand. Some terms are representative of other Classic World of Darkness games, thanks to the large presence of crossover material in that book. * Abomination * Aralu * Azazel * Camarilla's Hand * Chatterlings * Clan Sires * Dalhan * Dark Umbra * Daru el-Bawar * Del'Roh * Dhabi * Diwan * Eastern Hand * Enoch * Euthanatos * False Hand * Ghoul Families * Guarded Rubrics * Hatif * Ins * Kamut * Kherebu * Loz * Marid * Nagaraja * Nasnas * Nephandi * Nergal * Ninmug * Qadi * Rawis, * Shakar (plural shakari) * Sheikh * Shiqq * Silent Striders * Souleaters * Tal'mahe'Ra * The Tempest * The Tribunal * True Brujah * True Hand * True Magick * Underworld * Verbena * Wazirs * Western Hand Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom The lexicon of the Laibon: the . * Akunanse * Aye * Bamba * Cagn * Fire on the Mountain * Guruhi * Ishtarri * Kerrie * Kholo * Kingdom * Kinyonyi * Kuta * Laibon * Legacy * Magaji * Naglopers * Night-walker * Obayifo * Orun * Osebo * Shango * Xi Dundu * Zombu Ashirra This is drawn from the lexicon of the Ashirra in A World of Darkness Second Edition, , and State of Grace. * Abu Lazar * Al-Amin * Ansar (plural ansari) * Asdiqa' al-Lail * Ashirra * Ayyar * Banu Haqim * Bay't * Djinni (plural djinn) * Ghûl * The Hajj * Hedayat al-Hawa * Hedayat el-Nar * Hedayat el-Qalb * Hedayat Iman * Imam * Junub * The Keening * Mahgrib * Majnoon (plural Majanin) * Marid * Muezzin * Mujrim (plural Mujrimin) * Mushakis (plural (Mushakisin) * Mutasharid (plural Mutasharidin) * Qabilat al-Khayal * Qabilat al-Mawt * Ray'een al-Fen * Ruh * Sayyad al-ghulan (plural sayyadin) * Sihr * Sultan * Taghut * Taifa * Tariq * Tariq el-A'tham * Tariq el-Bedouin * Tariq el-Harb * Tariq el-Hayya * Tariq el-Sama' * Tariq el-Shaitan * Tariq el-Tanaqud * Tariq el-Umma * Umma * Wah'Sheen * Walid Set Other terms * Akhu (from Blood Sacrifice: The Thaumaturgy Companion) * Amulet (from Blood Sacrifice) * Ashipu (from Blood Sacrifice) * The Blood Curse (from the Clan Novel Saga) * Bokkor (from Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy) * Chantry of the Five Boroughs (from the Clan Novel Saga) * Family (from the Clan Novel Saga) * Formula (from Blood Magic & Blood Sacrifice) * Frenzy (from Children of the Inquisition and ) * Goratrix (from the Clan Novel Saga) * Hermetic (from Blood Sacrifice) * House (from Blood Magic) * Incantation (from Blood Sacrifice) * Ingredient (from Blood Magic & Blood Sacrifice) * Inquisition (from Children of the Inquisition & the Book of Nod) * Internalist (from Sins of the Blood) * Lector Priest (from Blood Sacrifice) * Nahualli (from Blood Sacrifice) * Nahuallotl (from Blood Sacrifice) * Necromancy (from Blood Magic & the Clan Novel Saga) * Nictuku (from Dirty Secrets of the Black Hand & the Clan Novel Saga) * Nod (from the Clan Novel Saga) * Orisha (from Blood Sacrifice) * Path (from Blood Magic & Blood Sacrifice) * Pontifex (from the Clan Novel Saga) * Regent (from the Clan Novel Saga) * Relic (from Blood Sacrifice) * Rite (from Blood Magic & Blood Sacrifice) * Ritual (from Blood Magic & Blood Sacrifice) * Sadhana (from Blood Magic & Blood Sacrifice) * Sadhu (from Blood Magic & Blood Sacrifice) * SchreckNET (from the Clan Novel Saga) * Sending (from Blood Magic & Blood Sacrifice) * Sorcery (from Blood Sacrifice) * Subject (from Blood Magic & Blood Sacrifice) * Tainted (from Sins of the Blood) * Talisman (from Blood Sacrifice) * Target (from Blood Magic & Blood Sacrifice) * Thaumaturgy (from Blood Magic, Blood Sacrifice, & the Clan Novel Saga) * Torpor (from Children of the Inquisition) * Tradition (from Blood Magic & Blood Sacrifice) * True Name (from Blood Sacrifice) * Unforgiving (from Sins of the Blood) * Wanga (from Blood Sacrifice) * Wangateur (from Blood Sacrifice) * The Week of Nightmares (from the Clan Novel Saga) * Wight (vampires; from Sins of the Blood) * Working (from Blood Magic & Blood Sacrifice) Dark Ages This Dark Ages lexicon is drawn from Vampire: The Dark Ages/Dark Ages: Vampire. Dark Ages games other than Vampire are not included here. Core Dark Ages terms These are terms that appear in the core rulebooks: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook, Dark Ages: Vampire Rulebook and Vampire Twentieth Anniversary Edition: The Dark Ages. In VtDA, these terms are divided into the two categories of Common Parlance (CP) and Old Form (OF), and the distinction of Vulgar Argot is unused; none of these distinctions are used in either DA:V or V20 Dark Ages. * The Amaranth (OF) * Ancilla (OF) * Antediluvian (OF) * Ashen priest * Autarkis (OF) * The Beast (CP) * The Becoming (CP) * The Bitter Crusade * Blood (CP) * The Blood Oath (CP) * The Book of Nod (CP) * Cainite (OF) * Caitiff (CP) * Canaille (OF) * Childe (CP) * Clan (CP) * Consanguineous (OF) * Coterie (OF) * The Damned * Diablerie (OF) * Discipline * Domain (CP) * Domitor * Elder (CP) * Elysium (CP) * The Embrace (CP) * The Erciyes Fragments * Fledgling (CP) * Gehenna (CP) * Generation (CP) * Ghoul (CP) * Golconda (OF) * Haven (CP) * The Hunger (CP) * The Jyhad (CP) * The Kine (OF) * The Kiss (CP) * Laibon * Lextalionis (OF) * Lineage (OF) * The Long Night * Lord * Lupine (CP) * The Man (CP) * Methuselah (OF) * Monarch * Neonate (OF) * The Old Ways * Osiris (OF) * Praxis (OF) * Prince (CP) * Progenitor * Progeny (OF) * Regnant (OF) * Retainers (OF) * Revenant * Road * Sire (CP) * Siren (OF) * Suspire (OF) * Thaumaturgy * The Third Mortal (OF) * Thrall (OF) * The Traditions of Caine * Vessel (CP) * Virtue * Vitae (OF) * The War of Ages * The War of Princes * Whelp (OF) Other Dark Ages terms These are terms that appear in the lexicons or glossaries of other Dark Ages books (aside from the Dark Ages adaptations of other game lines). * Afterganger (from Wolves of the Sea) * Anda (from Wind From the East) * Archbishop of Nod (from Cainite Heresy) * Archons (from Cainite Heresy) * Bishops of Nod (from Cainite Heresy) * Black Magdalene, Church of the (from Cainite Heresy) * Blood Communion (from Cainite Heresy) * Crimson Curia (from Cainite Heresy) * Einherjar (from Wolves of the Sea) * Euagetaematikon (from Cainite Heresy) * Heresiarchs (from Cainite Heresy) * Itügen (from Wind From the East) * Kuriltai (from Wind From the East) * Liturgy of Childeric (from Cainite Heresy) * The Middle Kingdom (from Wind From the East) * Monachus (plural monachi) (from Three Pillars) * Noker (from Wind From the East) * Pilate, Church of (from Cainite Heresy) * Red Pentecost (from Cainite Heresy) * St. Panteleimon, Order of (from Cainite Heresy) * See of Nod (from Cainite Heresy) * Soul-Bite (from Wolves of the Sea) * Swarm of Samael (from Cainite Heresy) * Tartar (from Wind From the East) * Tengri (from Wind From the East) * Thegn (from Wolves of the Sea) * Third Caine (from Cainite Heresy) * Vargr (from Wolves of the Sea) * Wan Kuei (from Wind From the East) * Wu (from Wind From the East) * Wu Zao (from Wind From the East) * Xiong Ren (from Wind From the East) * Zhongren (from Wind From the East) See also * Lexicon * List of Encyclopaedia Vampirica entries